


Aziraphale posing for an artist

by La_Rainette_verte



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale loves art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rainette_verte/pseuds/La_Rainette_verte
Summary: A painting of Aziraphale posing for a random artist..."_Angel, is that you on the painting ?""_Well, dear.. I can explain."





	Aziraphale posing for an artist

**"_Angel, is that you on the painting ?"**

**"_Well, dear.. I can explain."**

Imagine Aziraphale, one day, went on a public place and let himself be paint by an Artist and few decades later, Crowley finds the painting (and keeps it for him)

Instagram : La_Rainette

Deviantart : La_Rainette_Verte

Tumblr : La_Rainette_Verte


End file.
